


Lightning Quick Larcenist But It's Legit

by autisticprincess



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Convict Allies Ending | CA (Henry Stickmin), Gen, Ghost Inmate Ending | GI (Henry Stickmin), Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Henry Stickmin Series: Infiltrating the Airship, International Rescue Operative Ending | IRO (Henry Stickmin), Lightning Quick Larcenist Ending | LQL (Henry Stickmin), Presumed Dead Ending | PD (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticprincess/pseuds/autisticprincess
Summary: What if "Lightning Quick Larcenist" was an actual ending rather than a fake-out one? Here's what may have happened, as well as the "Completing the Mission" paths that would've branched off from it.(Sorry is this summary is bad.)
Relationships: Henry Stickmin & Charles Calvin, Henry Stickmin & Ellie Rose, Henry Stickmin & Ellie Rose & Charles Calvin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 75





	1. Lightning Quick Larcenist

“Find a way to bring ‘em down, and you’ll be a free man.”

And so, Henry found himself staring out of the door of a helicopter at a big, red airship, after being recruited (read: kidnapped) by the government to bring down the infamous Toppat Clan in exchange for a pardon for his crimes. This isn’t really how Henry expected or wanted his day to go, but a government pardon did sound really good (and he wasn’t really given a choice in the matter anyway). Henry was distracted from his musing by the voice of the helicopter’s pilot (Charlie, was it?).

“Hey, uh, how do you want me to bring you in?”

Henry took a moment to survey his options. He could be dropped on the roof with an earpiece, bust through the windshield in a cannonball, grapple to a side door with a grapple gun, or sneak into the cargo bay with…a sticky hand?

 _Oh, why not?_ Henry decided, and chose the sticky hand. Next thing he knew, he was dangling from the helicopter with a giant sticky hand strapped to his back. _Well, I guess I’ve had weirder days._ Suddenly, the claws holding the sticky hand let go and Henry was launched forward towards the airship, with the sticky hand sticking to the door of the cargo bay and allowing Henry to climb inside, where he spotted a large, gold-colored safe. _That_ has _to have something valuable or incriminating inside!_ So, Henry hooked a ball and chain to the safe and pushed the ball off the airship, taking the safe (and Henry) with it.

Henry clung to the falling safe for dear life until he felt himself stop falling. He looked up to see that the safe was being held by a giant claw dangling from the government helicopter he had arrived in. _Wow, Charlie must be really good at those claw machine games!_ Henry thought.

  
Moments later, Henry, the captain, and the other soldier (who looked strangely familiar to Henry) were standing in front of the safe, eager to see its contents. But when Henry opened it, all that was inside was…a teddy bear? The captain facepalmed, the soldier started raising his gun, and Henry was at a loss for words as to why someone would put a teddy bear in a safe.

 **Timeout**  
Henry was so busy trying to comprehend his apparent failure that he didn’t notice the oddly familiar soldier raising his gun until he heard the telltale _click_ of the safety being turned off.

  
**FAIL**  
**A winner is you!**

**Run**  
While Henry was trying to comprehend his apparent failure, he noticed the soldier raising his gun from the corner of his eye and panicked. He tried to run away, but, being that he was in an airborne helicopter with nowhere to run, he was quickly gunned down.

  
**FAIL**  
**Where did you think you were gonna go?**

**Teddy Bear**  
Henry, dumbfounded, picked up the teddy bear and, in doing so, noticed something. The stitching in the back was loose. And not in the way that an old, well-loved toy would have loose stitching. It looked…deliberate. Henry squeezed the teddy bear and thought he felt something inside.

“Wait…” he muttered. He then pulled out the stitching from the back of the teddy bear and rummaged around inside of it until he felt his hand close around something hard and smooth. He withdrew his hand and opened it to reveal a round sapphire about the size of his palm. The soldier (seriously, where did Henry know him from?!) gasped, lowering his gun (wait, was he about to shoot him?!).

“Is that the Saudi Sapphire?” the soldier asked in awe.

“Well done, Henry,” the captain congratulated as Henry (rather reluctantly) handed over the jewel. “This should be plenty of evidence to prove the Toppats are criminals.”

Meanwhile, a handful of Toppats, including their leader Reginald Copperbottom and his right hand man, were investigating a hole in the cargo bay door when they spotted the distant form of a dark green helicopter flying away. This…could mean trouble.

**Rank:**  
**Lightning Quick Larcenist**


	2. Lightning Quick Larcenist/Ghost Inmate

_“This is a Code 12 broadcast. The remnants of the Toppat Clan have been seen mobilizing near the Dogobogo Jungle. Rumors are they’re attempting to launch an orbital satellite of some kind. Unconfirmed reports say they are shipping their assets by train to this base in the jungle. These assets include all treasures and artifacts they have stolen over the years. Now, these assets are worth quite a lot of money, so we’ve got to make sure to recover them in order to return them to their rightful owners.”_

_One day before launch_

Night had fallen over the Dogobogo Jungle as the government made their final preparations for their raid on the Toppat Clan's “secret” base. Standing outside the fence surrounding the government’s base was one Henry Stickmin. Having heard the report via a government comms device gifted to him by Charles (what a nice guy!), Henry had learned that the government had planned to return the Toppats’ ill-gotten gains to their rightful owners after the raid—which included the Saudi Sapphire. Which meant if Henry wanted it, he’d have to take it tonight. But first, he had to figure out how he was going to get in.

**[Dig ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69335163)  
**

**[Walk In ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69344271#workskin)  
**

**[Climb ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69344778#workskin)  
**


	3. Dig

Producing a shovel, Henry began to dig under the fence that surrounded the government’s base. However, after digging several feet, he hit something solid—which turned out to be the base’s septic tank. Dirty water sprayed out of the hole made by Henry’s shovel at an alarming rate. Henry, unable to escape in time, drowned.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Wow, what a crappy way to go.**

**(But seriously, I think I threw up in my mouth a little…)**

**[Walk In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69344271)  
**

**[Climb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69344778#workskin)  
**


	4. Walk In

Henry decided that the simplest solution was the best and walked through the gate, where he faced no opposition. _Oh yeah, I’m technically an ally of the government now,_ he remembered. Still, he thought it would be best to not attract attention to himself while he searched for the tent where the government was keeping its assets.

After several minutes of wandering and eavesdropping, he managed to find the tent. However, there were two soldiers guarding it. Henry would have to find a way past them to get inside.

**[Tightrope ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69346491)   
**

**[Takedown ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69348369#workskin)   
**

**[Pills ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69348753#workskin)   
**


	5. Climb

Henry decided to climb up the fence and into the base. Bracing his hands and feet against the metal chainlinks of the fence, Henry slowly but surely made his way up until he reached the top—and the razor wire that was there. Attempting to squeeze past the razor wire resulted only in Henry getting very painfully tangled in it.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Oh, I think I’ve figured out your problem. The razor wire is too pokey.**

**[Dig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69335163)**

**[Walk In ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69344271#workskin)**


	6. Tightrope

After climbing up a tower and stepping on a thick wire that could function as a makeshift tightrope (why was this here?), Henry slowly and carefully made his way toward the tent. Despite nearly losing his balance a couple of times, Henry managed to make it to the tent. He dropped down and grabbed the top of the tent, and, after making sure the guards hadn’t noticed him (they hadn’t), he swung himself inside—where he landed flat on his face.

Recovering quickly, Henry looked around the tent and spotted his prize: the Saudi Sapphire. After glancing around to make sure he was alone, Henry swiped the gem. He was almost home free! Now he just had to—

“Henry?” a voice called from the back of the tent. Henry swiftly hid the sapphire behind his back and looked up to who was addressing him. It was Charles, who was entering the tent from the opposite side. “Henry, what are you doing here?” the pilot asked. “Did you hear about the Toppats? Yeah, apparently what’s left of them has set up some sort of base out here. Seems they’re planning on launching some kind of station into orbit. They’ll be sitting pretty if they pull this off, so we gotta make sure they don’t do that. Actually, it’s good that you’re here. We could really use your help with—”

Charles trailed off when he noticed something in the corner of his eye—or, rather, didn’t notice something. He looked to his right and—nope, he wasn’t mistaken. The Saudi Sapphire was gone. Charles looked back at Henry, who appeared very nervous and had his hands behind his back, as if he was trying to hide something. “Henry,” he started slowly, “what have you got there?”

Henry was next seen bolting from the tent and toward the entrance of the base, but he didn’t make it more than a few steps before the alarm was raised. Henry then found himself being pursued by several soldiers, all wielding firearms. Henry had to think fast!

**[Timeout ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69349362)  
**

**[Staff of Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69351957#workskin)  
**

**[Cyclone Throw ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69354030) **

**[Waterjet ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69355074) **


	7. Takedown

Sneaking up behind one of the guards, Henry wrapped his arm around his throat in an attempt to choke him out. This did not go unnoticed by the other guard, who quickly took aim and shot Henry.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Too bad there was two of them and only one of you.**

**[Tightrope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69346491) **

**[Pills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69348753)**


	8. Pills

Henry popped a red pill into his mouth and swallowed it. Suddenly, everything around him became horrifying and surreal. After taking a moment to get used to his new surroundings, Henry looked toward the tent and saw that the guards weren’t there anymore! Feeling victorious, Henry made his way toward the tent.

Meanwhile, in the real world, the two guards stared, perturbed, at Henry as he slowly lumbered towards them like a zombie, clearly zonked out of his mind.

**MISSION FAILED**

**You do know THEY can still see YOU, right?**

**[Tightrope ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69346491) **

**[Takedown ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69348369#workskin)**


	9. Timeout

Henry didn’t react in time and was gunned down.

**MISSION FAILED**

**You didn’t even zigzag!**

**[Staff of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69351957#workskin) **

**[Cyclone Throw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69354030)**

**[Waterjet ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69355074)**


	10. Staff of Light

Henry took out his Staff of Light and waved it, causing it to emit a bright light that blinded Henry’s pursuers—as well as Henry himself.

**MISSION FAILED**

**You forgot to wear your protective eyewear, didn’t you?**

**[Timeout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69349362#workskin) **

**[Cyclone Throw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69354030)**

**[Waterjet ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69355074)**


	11. Cyclone Throw

Henry took out a boomerang and, after spinning in place a few times to pick up a good momentum, threw it at his pursuers, knocking them all out. Henry deftly caught the boomerang as it came back to him and ran toward the exit of the base. He was almost there! But he was suddenly stopped when somebody stepped in front of him pointing a gun. Not just anybody, either—it was Charles. The two men stared at each other silently for a moment before Charles spoke.

“Just hand over the sapphire, Henry,” he commanded, keeping his gun trained on the thief. “No one has to get hurt.”

**[Sapphire ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69355692)**

**[Wrestle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69356049#workskin) **

**[Metalbend ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69357408) **


	12. Waterjet

Henry donned a waterjet like a backpack and turned it on. The two nozzles on top of the waterjet sprayed out a highly pressurized stream of water that lifted Henry off the ground. Unfortunately, Henry quickly lost control of the device and was shot backwards, plowing into the pursuing soldiers like bowling pins and leaving them all (including Henry) in a dazed heap.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Was I…of…assiss…tance…?**

**[Timeout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69349362) **

**[Staff of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69351957#workskin) **

**[Cyclone Throw ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69354030#workskin) **


	13. Sapphire

Henry handed the sapphire over to Charles.

“Thank you, Henry,” Charles said. Then his voice adopted a very serious tone. “Now come with me.”

Henry was next seen in a sort of holding cell, where he would stay until he could be transferred to an actual government prison

**MISSION FAILED**

**Did you really think he’d let you steal from him? Did you think he’d just let you go?**

**[Wrestle ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69356049#workskin)**

**[Metalbend ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69357408) **


	14. Wrestle

Henry lunged forward and grabbed Charles’s gun, intending to wrestle it out of his hands. After a moment of struggle between the two men, the gun went off, the bullet striking Henry between the eyes.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Honestly, what did you think was going to happen?**

**[Sapphire ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69355692) **

**[Metalbend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69357408)**


	15. Metalbend

Henry spotted a metal cable at the edge of his vision and focused all of his energy on it. The cable became thinner and thinner until it snapped, with one end of it flying through the air due to momentum. Charles, meanwhile, was quite confused.

“What are you—GAH!” Charles cried out in pain as the sharp end of the cable slashed his cheek, causing him to drop his gun in surprise. Charles covered his injured face and fell to his knees, quiet whimpers and sobs wracking his body.

Henry stared in shock. He hadn’t meant for _that_ to happen. He’d only meant to knock the gun out of Charles’s hands. Henry hesitantly reached forward, as if he wanted to ask Charles if he was okay or comfort him. But the voices of other soldiers that were closing in forced him to retreat out of the gate and into the jungle.

**MISSION COMPLETE**

The government soldiers spent hours trying to find Henry with no success.

“It’s no use, sir,” one soldier reported into his walkie-talkie. “We can’t find him anywhere.”

“Ah, forget about him and report back to base. The raid’s more important,” General Galeforce’s voice crackled through the device. A moment later, Galeforce was seen visiting the medical tent, where Charles had recently finished getting his wound stitched up. “Sorry, Charlie, but it looks like you won’t be participating in the raid tomorrow,” the general informed the younger man. Charles sighed.

“It’s okay, General. And you’re right, the Toppats are more important right now. But once we bring them down,” Charles’s face adopted and uncharacteristically serious—even angry—look, “ _Henry is mine._ ”

The scene cut to Henry looking at the sapphire that he held in his hand, facing away from the viewer so that it was impossible to see what expression he was making.

**Rank:**

**On the Run**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there's the first Completing the Mission LQL path done. Yeah, so, I thought it was kind of a wasted opportunity that Henry and Charles don't confront each other in paths where they would be enemies, so--here you go, I guess. Yeah, they didn't start this path as enemies, but they ended it as enemies.


	16. Lightning Quick Larcenist/Convict Allies

A baby blue motorcycle zipped through the jungle before coming to a stop in front of a government base. “I hope you’re right about this, Henry,” the bike’s redheaded driver stated to her passenger as they dismounted. The duo headed through the gate, unaware they were being followed.

“So, let me get this straight:” General Galeforce started, “Henry told you that he got himself a pardon by doing a job for us, and now you’re hoping that we’ll have a job for _you_ to do so you can get a pardon, too?”

“Yes, sir,” Henry’s redheaded partner, Ellie, answered.

“Hmmm,” the general mused for a moment. “Well, lucky for you, we _do_ have a job that you can help us with.” He flicked on a nearby projector. “We’ve discovered the remainders of the Toppat Clan have been seen building some kind of rocket. They’ve been gathering their remaining members and supplies out here in the jungle. If they get this station into orbit, they’ll be impossible for us to take down. Your mission will be to stop the rocket from taking off. Charlie here will be flying you to the base.” Galeforce indicated the aforementioned pilot, who gave a friendly wave. “The rest will be up to you. Find a way to bring ‘em down, and you’ll be a free woman.” Henry felt a sense of _déjà vu_.

“You can count on me, sir,” Ellie stated with her characteristic fiery bravado.

_Two hours before launch_

Henry and Ellie parachuted to the Toppats’ base, landing atop their warehouse. As soon as their feet touched the concrete and they discarded their parachutes, Charles’s voice crackled in their ears. “Hey, uh, I know we just started and all, but I think I’m being targeted by a SAM turret?” Henry and Ellie turned around to see that, yes, a SAM turret was indeed raising its barrels in Charles’s direction. “Yeah—oh, yeah. Think you guys could…go ahead and take care of that for me?” Henry started to think of what he could do, but his train of thought was derailed by the sound of cracking glass. Henry looked up to see that Ellie was stomping on the turret’s camera until it shattered. With nothing to perceive what it should aim at, the turret shut down.

“I don’t really know what you two did, but it seems to have done the trick. Nice!” Charles thanked them. However, their attention was then grabbed by the voice of the Toppat leader announcing that the rocket was going to be launching soon. “Oh, we really gotta get you in there,” Charles commented, his voice tinged with a slight edge of urgency.

**[Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69409926)**

**[Plunger Cuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69410451)**

**[Hoverboards ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69411021)**


	17. Bubble

Henry turned on the bubble machine and he and Ellie were soon encased in a bubble, which floated its way toward the rocket. However, an errant gust of wind blew them off course, leaving them to float away to who-knows-where.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Look on the bright side! You’ll get to float around like little woodland pixies!**

**[Plunger Cuffs ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69410451)**

**[Hoverboards ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69411021)**


	18. Plunger Cuffs

Using suction cuffs strapped to their wrists, Henry and Ellie climbed their way up the rocket. It was exhausting and time-consuming, but eventually they made their way to an external exhaust vent. Taking a moment to catch their breath, Henry and Ellie needed to figure out how they were going to get through the vent.

**[Punch ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69413892) **

**[Soap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69414291) **

**[Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69414858)**


	19. Hoverboards

Henry and Ellie mounted their respective hoverboards (Henry’s blue and Ellie’s pink) and started to hover their way to the rocket. However, they ended up losing control of the hoverboards and crashing into the side of the rocket, leaving deep dents that their bodies were embedded in.

**MISSION FAILED**

**There’s something very familiar about all this…**

**[Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69409926)**

**[Plunger Cuffs ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69410451#workskin)**


	20. Punch

Henry pulled his arm back and punched the vent cover as hard as he could. He succeeded in making a small dent—as well as hurting himself. Henry winced and instinctively grabbed his injured hand. As the suction cups strapped to his wrists were the only thing holding him on the surface of the rocket, he plummeted several stories to his death.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Go, Henry! Punch that metal thing!**

**[Soap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69414291)**

**[Coin ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69414858)**


	21. Soap

Henry rubbed a bar of soap along the edges of the vent cover in an attempt to loosen it. But, as the soap was very slippery, it slipped out of his grasp and tumbled to the ground below. Henry and Ellie watched the soap fall and looked at each other awkwardly.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Don’t drop the soap. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**[Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69413892)**

**[Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69414858)**


	22. Coin

Using a coin as a makeshift screwdriver, Henry unscrewed the vent cover until it fell off. Pleased with their success, Henry and Ellie crawled into the vent.

“Alright, that vent should lead right to the engine room,” Charles informed the duo. “I guess this rocket has an internal engine room? It probably manages the electronics, or something? I don’t know, I’m not a rocket doctor. Anyways, you guys do your thing.”

Henry and Ellie gazed at the rocket’s engine. They would have to shut it down or destroy it. They just needed to figure out how to they were going to do that.

**[Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69415962) **

**[Magic Paintbrush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69416388) **

**[Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69417858)**


	23. Water

Henry produced a bucket of water and threw its contents onto the engine. While it did succeed in shorting out the engine, it also succeeded in electrocuting Henry and Ellie.

**MISSION FAILED**

**How _electrifying!_ **

**[Magic Paintbrush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69416388)**

**[Ellie ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69417858)**


	24. Magic Paintbrush

Henry produced a paintbrush that was almost as big as he was and pointed it at the engine. A stream of blue liquid hit the engine, but instead of damaging it, it made several new gears and pistons appear. 

“Seems that we’re ready sooner than we thought we’d be,” the Toppat leader’s voice echoed through the PA system. “Let’s get out of here.” 

The rocket blasted off as Charles watched, dumbfounded.

  


**MISSION FAILED**

**I think you wanted to use thinner?**

**  
**

**[Water ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69415962) **

**[Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69417858)**


	25. Ellie

“Alright, I’ve got a plan,” Ellie announced. After informing Henry and Charles of her plan (as well as some important clarifications), they put it into action. Ellie and Henry sabotaged the engine so it would overload and explode in a matter of seconds. After their work was done, Henry quickly jumped into the vent that lead outside, where Charles would be waiting. Ellie tried to follow him, but was attacked from behind.

Dmitri Petrov, the warden of the Wall, had followed Henry and Ellie all the way to the Dogobogo Jungle, hellbent on recapturing them. Ellie pushed Dmitri off of her and tried to make a break for the vent, but Dmitri tackled her to the floor before she could reach it.

Meanwhile, outside, Henry had successfully made it to Charles’s helicopter. As the pilot pulled away from the doomed rocket, Henry got the sense that something was very wrong. Taking a quick look around confirmed his fears—Ellie wasn’t with him. Before Henry could inform Charles of this so they could turn back around and retrieve her, he saw, with a sinking feeling in his gut, the rocket start to take off before a giant wall of flame erupted from the exhaust and the whole thing crashed to Earth.

**MISSION COMPLETE**

As Charles’s helicopter descended, Henry jumped out of the vehicle before it even touched the ground. He dashed towards the wreckage of the rocket, paying no mind to the government soldiers that were arriving to arrest any surviving Toppats. He dug through the rubble and twisted metal of the destroyed rocket, ignoring the cuts he was accumulating on his hands, hoping against all hope that he would find Ellie alive somewhere in there.

Eventually, he did manage to find both Ellie and her attacker—and it was clear that neither had survived. Henry fell to his knees, unable to tear his gaze away from the grisly scene. The world around him seemed to fade away. He didn’t even notice General Galeforce and Charles walking up behind him, nor did he hear Charles whisper a horrified, “Oh my gosh!” Henry was, however, torn out of his grief-filled reverie when General Galeforce laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at the older man.

“She died a hero, son,” the general said softly in the way of comfort.

The scene cut to Henry laying a single rose on Ellie’s grave while Charles silently comforted him from behind.

**Rank: Shattered Heart**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I killed Ellie. No, I am not sorry. Seeing as how she was the only member of Triple Threat to not get an ending where she dies, I decided to, ahem, fix that. >=3
> 
> But seriously, I know these last two endings have been downers, but I promise the next two will end on a happier note.


	26. Lightning Quick Larcenist/Presumed Dead

In the middle of nowhere in northern Canada was a tavern. It was a dive frequented by drunks, travelers, and drunk travelers. Among the tavern’s most frequent customers was the Mysterious Vagabond, a man who certainly lived up to his name, given that he rarely speaks and seems to always wear a mask. He’d been staying for quite a while, though nobody knew where he was getting the money to pay for his room (a few people even suspected that he was simply a squatter).

Presently, the Mysterious Vagabond was walking out of the bathroom, only to trip over and land inside a cardboard box. At that moment, a pair of Toppats, codenamed Icepick and Snowcap, prepared to leave when they stumbled across a large box with the Toppats’ logo stamped on it.

“Oh, looks like we nearly forgot this one,” Icepick pointed out.

“Better load it onto the truck,” Snowcap stated, and he and Icepick lifted up the box, grunting with exertion. “Heavier than I expected.” With a bit of difficulty, the two Toppats managed to carry the box to the truck and loaded it on before jumping in the cab. In the back of the truck, the Mysterious Vagabond finally struggled out of the box and took stock of his surroundings. He removed his mask, revealing himself to be a worried Henry Stickmin.

Once at the Toppats’ base in the Dogobogo Jungle, Henry cautiously peeked out of the back of the truck. If he could just sneak away without being spotted, he’d be home free. But his train of thought was interrupted by the whirring of…helicopter blades? Henry looked in the direction the sound was coming from and saw entire fleets of helicopters, tanks, and other military-grade vehicles approaching. Henry’s eyes widened, and his sense of panic was only increased by an announcement over the PA that the Toppats' rocket would be launching in five minutes. Henry didn’t want any part of this! He needed to find a place to hide so that he could plan his next move.

**[Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69523809) **

**[Warehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69526554)**

**[Car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69527820) **

**[Rocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69528468)**


	27. Tank

Looking around, Henry spotted a nearby tank and jumped inside—only to come face-to-face with the driver of the tank. After staring at each other awkwardly for a moment, the driver drew his weapon and pointed it at Henry.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Occupied!**

**[Warehouse ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69526554)**

**[Car ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69527820)**

**[Rocket ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69528468)**


	28. Warehouse

Henry made a break for the warehouse and, after peeking inside to confirm that the room was empty, he slipped inside and shut the door behind him. Henry took a moment to catch his breath. This was insane. He was on some Toppat base that the government was currently raiding. The last thing he wanted was to get in the middle of all this.

And he wouldn’t have to, if he managed to slip away. He just needed to be smart about this.

**[Hallway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69637758) **

**[Roof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69639771)**

**[Run ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69640833) **

**[Stay Put](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69641838)**


	29. Car

Henry dashed to the parking lot and dove into one of the cars that was there. Mere seconds later, several soldiers (one driving a tank) arrived and got into a shootout with a handful of Toppats. The soldier driving the tank fired off a shot from the tank’s turret, destroying the car Henry was hiding in in the process.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Couldn’t find the keys, huh? I swear, you’d lose your own head if it wasn’t attached to… Oh…**

**[Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69523809) **

**[Warehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69526554#workskin) **

**[Rocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69528468)**


	30. Rocket

Henry dashed up the ramp leading to the Toppat Clan’s rocket, where he was, of course, spotted by Toppats, who were none too pleased that a stranger was trying to get into their rocket. So, they pulled out their guns and shot at Henry, hitting him several times until he went down.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Well, what did you expect? They don’t know you!**

**[Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69523809)**

**[Warehouse ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69526554#workskin)**

**[Car ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69527820#workskin)**


	31. Hallway

Henry crept down the hallway, a bit surprised (but nonetheless grateful) that it was empty. Once he came to a dead end, he peaked into a nearby door to see that it led to a storage unit, where a group of Toppats were engaged in a firefight with some government soldiers.

Henry grimaced. His only way out was through that storage room.

**[Smile ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69643701)**

**[Smoke Bomb ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69644997) **

**[Forcefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69702663)**


	32. Roof

Henry attempted to climb up to the roof of the warehouse. Once he got there, though, he discovered a handful of soldiers stationed there. One of them spotted Henry and pointed his gun at him, believing him to be a Toppat or at least an ally of them.

Henry raised his hands to show he was unarmed, but, as he was clinging to the edge of the roof rather than standing on it, he fell to the parking lot below.

“Ow…”

**MISSION FAILED**

**That’s gonna leave a dented spine…**

**[Hallway ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69637758)**

**[Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69640833) **

**[Stay Put](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69641838)**


	33. Run

Henry decided to take his chances and made a break for it. However, he ended up stumbling (quite literally) into a standoff between some Toppats and some government soldiers, who, after an awkward pause, trained their weapons on Henry.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Uniting them against a common enemy? Good thinking!**

**[Hallway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69637758)**

**[Roof ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69639771#workskin) **

**[Stay Put](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69641838)**


	34. Stay Put

Henry decided to simply hunker down in the warehouse. The fighting had to stop eventually, right? He could just wait it out.

Then a trio of government soldiers burst in and, mistaking Henry for a Toppat, tackled him to the ground.

**MISSION FAILED**

**C’mon guys, how could he be a Toppat? He doesn’t even have a hat.**

**[Hallway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69637758)**

**[Roof ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69639771#workskin)**

**[Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69640833#workskin)**


	35. Smile

Henry hoped that putting on a friendly face would get him through this mess unscathed. Taking a deep breath, he turned toward the door (away from the screen). There was the sound of stretching rubber, and Henry walked into the storage room.

As Henry was making his way across the storage room, he bumped into a Toppat, who, upon seeing Henry’s “smile”, stared in horror for a moment before screaming and shooting Henry in the face.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Maybe go for a little less horrifying next time.**

**[Smoke Bomb ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69644997)**

**[Forcefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69702663)**


	36. Smoke Bomb

Henry tossed a smoke bomb into the room, in the hope that he could slip through undetected. After the bomb went off and smoke filled the room, Henry slipped inside.

The Toppats and government soldiers, unable to see, just started firing their guns randomly in the hope that they would hit someone on the opposing side. When the smoke cleared, Henry was lying on the floor, dead from multiple gunshot wounds.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Who would’ve thought running blindly into a high gunfire area could end like this?**

**[Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69643701)**

**[Forcefield ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69702663)**


	37. Forcefield

Henry summoned a forcefield around himself and dashed inside. Any bullets that came Henry’s way bounced off the forcefield, sometimes ricocheting back to the shooter or toward someone else. Henry ducked through the metal door of the storage room, his forcefield deactivating.

Henry then found himself in the middle of the warzone, Toppats and government soldiers fighting all around him. Meanwhile, a helicopter flew overhead, piloted by none other than Charles Calvin.

“Yeah, I’m in position,” Charles reported through his headset (though lacking his usual enthusiasm). “What are your orders, General?”

“Just trust your best judgement, Charlie,” the general responded. Charles perused his options.

**[Transformation Ray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69703212)**

**[Gas Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69703617) **

**[Size Altering Ray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69705849)**

**[Paralysis Ray ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69706563)**


	38. Transformation Ray

Charles pressed the transformation button and a ray enveloped the battlefield. When it dissipated, everyone was revealed to now be realistically proportioned humans rather than stick figures. Upon seeing what they have become, everybody, naturally, freaked out.

**MISSION FAILED**

**WHAT?! NO! TURN IT BACK!**

**[Gas Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69703617) **

**[Size Altering Ray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69705849)**

**[Paralysis Ray ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69706563)**


	39. Gas Mask

Charles pressed the button labelled with a gas mask. The soldiers on the ground were alerted to put on their gas masks before several large gas bombs were dropped from Charles’s helicopter, releasing a potent knock-out gas that knocked out every Toppat unlucky enough to breathe it in—as well as Henry.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Sleep tight!**

**[Transformation Ray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69703212)**

**[Size Altering Ray ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69705849) **

**[Paralysis Ray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69706563)**


	40. Size Altering Ray

Charles pushed the slider to “enlarge” and, after scanning the battlefield and spotting who he thought was a government soldier, pressed the size alteration button. However, the person Charles had actually spotted was Henry, who, when the ray hit him, quickly enlarged until he was approximately 100 feet tall. Henry, shocked by this turn of events, stumbled about, crushing buildings, vehicles, and even a train underfoot, until he stumbled into the rocket, sending it (and himself) toppling and crushing it under his greatly increased weight.

**MISSION COMPLETE**

The Toppats, flabbergasted by this turn of events, momentarily stopped fighting and stared at the wreckage of their rocket. This momentary pause was all the government needed to arrest a great majority of the Clan, with several of them even surrendering after what was to be the Clan’s crowning achievement had gone to bust. Henry, now back to his normal size, climbed out of the wreckage mostly unscathed. He looked around at the chaos ensuing on the (former) battlefield until he thought he heard someone call his name.

“Henry?” Henry turned toward the source of the voice and saw Charles staring at him in disbelief before dashing up to him with a smile on his face. “Henry! We heard you died!” Charles glanced up at the twisted metal that used to be the Toppat Clan’s rocket. “Were you the one who did this?” Henry tentatively nodded. “This is great!” Charles exclaimed. “C’mon, let’s report back to the general. He’ll be so happy to hear about this!”

Charles ran back toward his helicopter. Once he made it there, he turned around to make sure Henry had been keeping up with him. But Henry wasn’t there. His excitement replaced by confusion, Charles’s gaze was drawn to the horizon, where a speck that could just barely be identified as an army jeep sped off into the distance.

The scene cut to Henry happily living off-the-grid.

**Rank:**

**Fresh Start**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! This one was a bit harder to write than LQL/GI and LQL/CA since, while I had those two all planned out beforehand, I was mostly flying by the seat of my pants for this one. ^^'
> 
> Now, I have a bit of a problem: I don't really have an idea for a LQL/IRO route that wouldn't essentially be a rehash of "Special BROvert Ops", so I'm gonna take a bit of time off to try to think of something. In the meantime, I'd appreciate some suggestions. :)


	41. Paralysis Ray

Charles pressed the paralysis button, and a ray zapped anyone who wasn’t wearing a protective device tailor-made for it. This meant all the Toppats on the battlefield were paralyzed—and so was Henry.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Freeze!**

**[Transformation Ray ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69703212) **

**[Gas Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69703617)**

**[Size Altering Ray ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/69705849)**


	42. Lightning Quick Larcenist/International Rescue Operative

_Two hours before launch_

“I hope you don’t mind helping us out again,” Charles said to Henry as they flew in the former’s helicopter. “Want me to run through the general’s briefing again?” Henry nodded. “Okay, so the gist of it is that the Toppats are planning to launch some kind of space station into orbit, and if they manage to pull it off, they’ll be impossible to take down, so we gotta put a stop to them. You and I are gonna be capturing the Toppats' leader, while the rest of our squadron will be on standby to round up the rest of them, or in case we need backup.”

Before long, the duo made it to the outskirts of the Toppats’ base. “Alright, here we are,” Charles announced. “I don’t think I can get any closer without getting shot down, though. So how do you wanna go in?”

**[Mini Plane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/70534599)**

**[Slide ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/70535055) **

**[Paper Airplane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/70536255)**


	43. Mini Plane

Henry situated himself in the small, blue airplane and flew out of the helicopter toward the Toppat base. Once he got close, however, he was shot down by a SAM turret.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Man, I hate plane levels!**

**[Slide ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/70535055) **

**[Paper Airplane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/70536255)**


	44. Slide

Using a sheet of tin foil to reduce friction, Henry slid down the huge slide that was now protruding from the helicopter. He only made it a few yards before plummeting to the ground far below.

**MISSION FAILED**

**How far did you really think you were gonna get that way?**

**[Mini Plane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/70534599) **

**[Paper Airplane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/70536255)**


	45. Paper Airplane

Henry tightly gripped the edges of the giant paper airplane he was sitting in as the giant rubber band was pulled back by a pair of claws attached to the underside of the helicopter and suddenly released. Henry was propelled forward at great speed and crashed into the SAM turret mounted on the roof of the warehouse, destroying it.

Henry crawled out of the crumpled remains of his “plane” and shakily stood up, dazed and bruised but otherwise alright. He had only a moment to recover before the Toppat leader announced that the rocket would be launching soon.

“Uh oh, we really gotta get you in there,” Charles stated worriedly. Henry observed the rocket, trying to determine the best entry point. 

**[Storage Bay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/70639005)**

**[Cockpit ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/70639875) **

**[Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71215464)**


	46. Storage Bay

Charles lowered a rope for Henry to grab onto and flew him toward the rocket. Once he got close enough, Henry swung off the rope and landed (face first, of course) in the storage bay. When Henry got to his feet, he saw dozens of Toppats staring at him.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Uh... Try pretending you were looking for the bathroom?**

**[Cockpit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/70639875) **

**[Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71215464)**


	47. Cockpit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeaaahhh, I decided to change this one.

Henry climbed into Charles’s helicopter and Charles flew upward until they were a safe distance above the rocket and flew toward said rocket until they were directly above it. Henry was lowered down on a rope until he was standing on top of the rocket. Looking down, he saw that the rocket’s pilot hadn’t noticed them.

“Looks like they don’t know we’re here,” Charles observed. “So how do you want to do this?”

**One Each**

**[Henry: Laser Cutter; Charles: Anvil ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71468388) **

**[Henry: Laser Cutter; Charles: Air Cannon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71477874) **

**[Henry: Jackhammer; Charles: Anvil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71478597) **

**[Henry: Jackhammer; Charles: Air Cannon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71479422)**


	48. Bridge

Henry climbed down the building and headed across the base toward the tower. After managing to get inside, he climbed up as fast as he could. He arrived at the top out of breath, only to see the rocket already blasting off.

**MISSION FAILED**

**You know there was an elevator, right?**

**[Storage Bay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/70639005#workskin) **

**[Cockpit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/70639875#workskin)**


	49. Laser Cutter + Anvil

Henry cut a large circle in the glass with a pen-sized laser cutter, after which an anvil dropped from Charles’s helicopter. It smashed into Henry, who fell into the cockpit. Henry ended up knocked out laying on top of the equally-unconscious pilot of the rocket with shards of broken glass surrounding them both.

**MISSION FAILED**

**That’s all, folks!**

**One Each**

**[Henry: Laser Cutter; Charles: Air Cannon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71477874) **

**[Henry: Jackhammer; Charles: Anvil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71478597)**

**[Henry: Jackhammer; Charles: Air Cannon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71479422)**


	50. Laser Cutter + Air Cannon

Henry cut a large circle in the glass with a pen-sized laser cutter, after which a blast of air from Charles’s air cannon pushed the circle that Henry was standing on into the cockpit. Henry landed somewhat awkwardly, and when he looked down, he saw that he had landed on top of the rocket’s pilot, knocking him out. Henry tried to stand up and walk over to the controls, but winced and fell back down, clutching his leg. He must have injured it in the fall. Still, he managed to limp his way toward the rocket’s controls and locked the whole thing up.

**MISSION COMPLETE**

Seeing that Henry had managed to lock up the rocket with all the Toppats inside, Charles called in the reinforcements, who swiftly arrived and proceeded to arrest the Toppats. Charles exited his helicopter to congratulate Henry, only to find he wasn’t there. Charles frowned slightly. Had something gone wrong?

“Henry?” Henry looked up as he heard Charles say his name and saw the man standing in the doorway of the cockpit. The Toppat groaned as he started to come to, but he was quickly and casually knocked back out by Charles. “Is everything alright?” Henry glanced at his injured leg. “Oh, you hurt your leg?” Charles asked. Henry nodded.

Charles frowned for a moment, then smiled comfortingly. “Here, let me help,” he offered, and looped Henry’s arm around his neck and helped him stand. Charles allowed Henry to lean on him as they exited the rocket, leaving its pilot to be arrested by another soldier.

The scene then cut to Henry, now sporting a cast and crutches, smirking in triumph as the Toppats were locked up.

**Rank:**

**Busted Operation**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams into the void* FINALLY DONE! This was by far the hardest path for me to write, and I think it's also hands down the weakest. But it's decent, and at least it's finished now. I don't think I ever want to write a story in this style again, or, if I do, not for a very long time.


	51. Jackhammer + Anvil

Henry started up the jackhammer, which started chipping away at the glass. The anvil was then dropped from Charles’s helicopter, breaking the glass and sending Henry and the jackhammer falling into the cockpit.

Henry sat up, dazed, and awkwardly made eye contact with the rocket’s pilot. The two men then looked over at the still-running jackhammer and, after a beat, starting running from it, with the jackhammer comically and inexplicably chasing after them.

**MISSION FAILED**

***casually munches on popcorn***

**One Each**

**[Henry: Laser Cutter; Charles: Anvil ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71468388) **

**[Henry: Laser Cutter; Charles: Air Cannon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71477874) **

**[Henry: Jackhammer; Charles: Air Cannon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71479422)**


	52. Jackhammer + Air Cannon

Henry started up the jackhammer, which started chipping away at the glass. A blast of air was then blown from Charles’s air cannon. However, the glass was too sturdy and the air cannon only succeeded in knocking Henry over, with the still-running jackhammer repeatedly ramming into his chin.

**MISSION FAILED**

**Better hope the government covers chin replacements.**

**One Each**

**[Henry: Laser Cutter; Charles: Anvil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71468388) **

**[Henry: Laser Cutter; Charles: Air Cannon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71477874) **

**[Henry: Jackhammer; Charles: Anvil ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275630/chapters/71478597) **

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is. What may have happened if "Lightning Quick Larcenist" was a legitimate ending. (Seriously, why is there a teddy bear in a safe?) And, since this is an ending of "Infiltrating the Airship", there will be four "Completing the Mission" paths that branch off from this ending.
> 
> I figured it would be best to just get all of the choices out of the way for this chapter, but don't worry! The CtM paths will be more "Choose Your Own Adventure"-y. And there will be references. Lots of references.


End file.
